hermione,version sirène
by amalweasley
Summary: et si hermione était une sirène? aquamarine version harry potter du RW&HG et du HP&GW ps y'a une faute dans le texte ce n'est pas trois jours mais une semaine!


Ginny et Luna étaient en 7ème année, et comme chaque mercredi après-midi, elles partaient nager dans le lac noir. Un jour, une sirène s'échappa de l'eau (lorsqu'elle sort de l'eau, elle n'a plus sa queue de sirène mais elle est remplacée par une paire de jambes) car son père voulait la marier avec un être de l'eau : c'était un mariage forcé alors qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser.

Mais elle avait trouver un moyen pour ne pas l'épouser, en prouvant à son père qu'elle pourrait trouver l'amour en moins d'une semaine, en trois jours. En trois jours, elle devait trouver l'amour mais comment ? Elle avait une idée, comme chaque mercredi, elle voyait ces deux filles nager dans le lac, elle leur demanderait de l'aider en échange d'un souhait. C'est ce qu'elle fut le mercredi, elle s'était cachée derrière un arbre et attendait que les deux jeune femmes arrivent au lac. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elle alla à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle.

- Bonjours tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ?

- Non, je ne suis pas nouvelle, je suis une sirène !

- Une sirène ? S'écrièrent Ginny et Luna d'une même voix.

- Oui, en voici la preuve !_ Elle plongea dans l'eau et leur montra sa magnifique queue bleue, écaillé et gluante. _Vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Euh c'es quoi ce truc bleu que t'as ?

- Ce truc bleu comme tu dis est ma queue, tu ne savais pas que les sirènes avaient un corps de femme et une queue de poisson ? Tu veux la toucher ?

- Argh ! C'est gluant ce truc ! S'exclama Ginny d'un ton dégoûté. -

- Je m'appelle Hermione et vous ?

- Je suis Ginny et voici Luna !

- Enchantée ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, pourriez-vous m'aider à trouver l'amour en moins de trois jours ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que mon père m'a obligée à me marier avec un être de l'eau alors que je ne le connais même pas ! Et je lui ai dit que je pourrai trouver l'amour en moins de jours ! Et si je réussi, je pourrais me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?

- Bah si on réussi, alors vous aurez le droit de faire un souhait chacune et qui se réalisera bien sûr !

- Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider ! Tout d'abord, il faudrait trouver un garçon !

- Pourquoi pas lui là bas ?

- Qui ça Ron mon débile de frère, t'en est sûre?

- Oui, absolument sûre, je le trouve trop craquant !

- D'accord on va t'aider !

- Merci beaucoup !

- Alors, il faudrait déjà commencer par te donner des vêtements qui mettent en valeurs tes formes !

- Ginny, je peut te ramène ça maintenant, Floriane voudra me prêter ses affaires !

- Ok, on t'attend, fais vite !

- J'y cours !

_Quelques minutes après, Luna revint avec une tenue vraiment très sexy ! _

- Tiens enfile ça.

_Après avoir mis les vêtements que lui avait rapportée Luna, les deux sorcières, ravies de leur travail (en quelques sortes) accompagnées d'Hermione partirent Parler à Ron._

- Slt grand frère!

- Slt Gin', slt Luna. Tu pourrais au moins me présenter ta nouvelle copine!

- Ah, elle c'est Hermione, une nouvelle élève à Poudlard !

- Oh, bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- C'est normal, Bouffi, elle est nouvelle !

- Enchanté, je suis Ron le frère de Ginny comme tu as pu le constater !

- Bon bah, on vous laisse faire connaissance ! Tu viens Luna ?

- Ah, wé, d'accord à toute à l'heure Hermione.

- A toute à l'heure les filles !

- Alors comme ça tu es aussi en 7ème année ?

- Oui, je suis en 7ème année, à Gryffondor et toi ?

- Je suis un élève de Gryffondor en 7ème année aussi.

- Désolé mais je dois partir maintenant, sinon Harry va se demander où j'étais.

- Ok, de toute façon moi aussi je dois aller rejoindre Ginny et Luna.

- A bientôt. Dit Ron d'une façon distraite._ Il était vraiment sous le charme de cette belle sirène, il était tombé amoureux d'elle !_

_Elle se dirigea vers le château quand soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière un arbre : c'était Ginny et Luna qui avaient écouté toute la conversation._

- Alors, c'était comment ?

- C'était, on dirait qu'il était distrait par quelque chose ?

- Haha, c'est sûr dit Ginny en souriant, vu ton décolleté, il n'a pas été très dur de lui parler !

_Hermione sourit et rougit, elle ne s'en été même pas rendue compte. Le lendemain, Ginny et Luna partirent expliquer la situation d'Hermione à Dumbledore puis celui-ci accepta de la mettre dans une des maisons : Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller déjeuner, Dumbledore fit un discours : _

- Bonjour, je vous présente Hermione, qui nous vient de Bulgarie, elle sera à Gryffondor, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer…

_Après que Dumbledore eut finit son discours, Hermione partit s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, la seule place de libre était en face de Ron. Pendant tout le repas, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se lancer des regards discrets, Ginny ne les manqua pas et commençait à sourire toute seule. Harry se demanda même pourquoi elle souriait comme ça, il devenait même jaloux. Il était amoureux de Ginny depuis l'année dernière mais n'osait pas lui demander de sortir pour peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami, Ron qui est le frère de l'élue de son cœur. _

_Le lendemain, il se jeta à l'eau, après le cours de Potions, il attira Ginny à l'écart des regards indiscrets _:

- Ginny, je voulais t dire quelque chose depuis près d'un an maintenant.

- Et tu te décides à le faire que maintenant, tu veux quoi ?

- C'est en rapport avec toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ginny Weasley, veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ?

- Oh, Harry, j'attendais ce moment depuis que j'étais en 1ere année !

- Ginny je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne voudrais pas mourir sans te l'avoir avoué, je pourrais gravir une montagne, voler si c'était ce que tu voudrait !

- Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, et tu sais combien je tiens à toi. Quand tu venais à la maison pendant les étés, je me retenais pour ne pas te sauter dessus, dès que je te voyais, je devenais rouge, j'avais perdu espoir lorsque tu étais sorti avec cette Cho !

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais ton frère et la nouvelle viennent vers nous, il faudrait peut-être le prévenir, pour nous deux.

- Harry, Ginny vous faites quoi ?

- On voudrait t'annoncer quelque chose.

- M'annoncer quoi ?

- On sort ensemble !

- Quoi et depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis maintenant 5 minutes ! Lui répondit Ginny en souriant et en tenant fermement la main d'Harry.

- Bon vous venez, on doit aller en cours d'Hagrid.

- Mais tu ne nous présentes pas cette jeune demoiselle ?

- Euh oui, C'est Hermione.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry.

- Ginny, je pourrais te parler une seconde ?

- Tu pourrais m'aider parce qu'il ne me reste plus que deux jours, avant mon « mariage ».

- Ok, on vas passer à l'attaque, il y a le bal de Noël dans une semaine, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il t'y invite.

- Wé, c'est une très bonne idée.

- On commence déjà par te trouver une robe, j'en ai deux, je pourrai t'en prêter une !

- Harry, Ron on y va ?

- Euh wé !

_Harry et Ginny partirent devant, Ginny racontant toute l'histoire d'Hermione à Harry. Ils laissèrent Ron et Hermione seuls derrière eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron commença à parler : _

- Euh, Hermione, tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ?

- Oui, volontiers, je serai ravie de t'y accompagner !

_Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione raconta à Ginny et à Luna ce qui se passa avec Ron. Ginny et Luna étaient fières de leur travail, Ron l'avait invitait au bal de Noël. _

_Le jour du Bal était arrivé, et comme prévu il n'y eut pas de cours la matinée, et l'après-midi était consacré aux préparatifs de la salle et aux choix des robes._

_Lorsque la nuit arriva, tout le monde était prêt, mais ni Hermione, ni Ginny n'était descendues, Harry et Ron commençaient à être impatients. Soudain, deux jeunes femmes, descendirent du grand escalier, c'était Hermione et Ginny, Ron et Harry furent agréablement surpris, ils ne les avaient pas reconnues. Elles étaient vraiment ravissantes. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux lâchées les cheveux, ceux de Ginny étaient parfaitement raides, alors qu'Hermione les avait laissés au naturel, ils étaient très bouclés. _

_Quand Harry et Ginny se séparèrent de Ron et d'Hermione pour aller danser, Ron proposa à Hermione de faire de même, elle accepta._

_Ils dansaient, lorsque le groupe sorcier des bodyrockers fit son apparition pour chanter « I Like The Way You Move ». Hermione poussa un long « wahouuu », elle adorait cette chanson, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une sirène qu'elle n'écoutait pas de chansons sorcières, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer ce groupe, elle aimait aussi une autre chanson de Jojo witch « Too Little Too Late », et espérait danser dessus. Elle commençait à se lacher, Ron fit de même en voyant que sa cavalière dansait d'une façon bizarre. Mais ce qui semblait bizarre pour lui était vraiment sensuel pour les autres garçons, car ils s'étaient tous retournés vers elle, ils enviaient tous Ron d'avoir cette fille qui danse si bien avec lui. _

- Tu voudrais pas sortir un peu, pour prendre l'air, il fait une de ces chaleurs j'étouffe ! demanda Ron à Hermione.

- D'accord, j'ai soif, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, viens on va se servir.

_Ils partirent se servir au buffet, puis après avoir bu leurs boissons, sortirent dans le parc, une promenade nocturne s'annonçait. Puis ils vinrent s'asseoir sur un banc, pour contempler les étoiles :_

- Tu vois là bas, c'est la grande ourse et là, c'est la petite ourse.

- A ce que je vois, tu aimes bien l'astronomie !

- Oui, j'adore, mais je ne le fais pas montrer.

- Ron je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Non, moi d'abord, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Moi aussi Ron, je devais te dire quelque chose depuis le départ !

_Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir, Ron se pencha vers elle, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser mais elle réfléchissait, comment peut-on réfléchir à ces moments là ? Puis, sans se poser de questions, elle lui répondit en approfondissant le baiser._

- Je... je suis désolé dit Ron en se détachant des lèvres de celle-ci.

- Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire depuis très longtemps !

- Que veux tu dire par très longtemps ?

- Ron, je ne suis ni sorcière, ni moldue, je suis une sirène, oui tu as bien entendit. Je suis une sirène qui vit dans le lac noir mais qui s'est échappée, car son père voulait la mariée avec un être de l'eau qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. J'ai voulu prouver à mon père que je pourrai trouver l'amour en moins de trois jours. Et c'est réussi, je t'ai trouvé Ron, je t'aime !

- Wouawouhh, c'est … c'est comment dire ?

- C'est pas bien de mentir je sais.

- Non non, je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé tomber amoureux d'une sirène et qui en plus vit dans le lac noir !

- Ron, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mentie !

_Ginny et Luna avaient suivies toute la conversation de Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient assis. Elle n'avaient rien ratées, mais étaient très contentes et fières d'elles car elle avaient réussies, Hermione était libre maintenant, et elle avaient chacune un souhait à faire._

- Coucou, on vous dérange pas j'espère, on est venus vous dire que la dernière chanteuse de ce soir a faire son apparition et devinez qui c'est ?

- Jojo witch ! S'écria Hermione !

- Oui, c'est Jojo witch en plus elle chante ta chanson préférée « Too Little Too Late » !

- Ron tu viens, on va danser ! Allez rejoindre vos cavaliers, sinon ils ont s'inquiéter !

- Pour vos souhaits, demandez moi tous ce que vous voulez !

- Moi je voudrais que tu reste avec nous !

- Et toi Luna, je voudrais que Neville fasse un peu plus attention à moi qu'a Parvatil !

- Souhaits accomplis !

- Et si on allait danser ?

- Bonne idée !

- Tu viens Ron ?

- Oui, allons danser !

_Ils partirent danser, Ginny rejoignit Harry et Luna fut interceptée en route par Neville qui lui fit une déclaration en lui disant qu'il l'aimait depuis 2ans mais qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer. Ils s'embrassèrent… Ron et Hermione dansèrent pendant toute la chanson. _


End file.
